Celui qui trouvait un canard
by Lilyssy
Summary: Edward Cullen est le plus heureux des hommes, il emménage avec sa petite amie Bella. Mais il y a cette boîte dans son armoire sur laquelle il tombe par inadvertance et dont le contenu changera à jamais sa vision des canards.


Salut à tous !

Et bien voilà, je poste ici un petit one shot que je viens tout juste de terminer. Je doi dire que ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire sur Twilight mais sans rapport avec Love and Other Disasters, dont le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture malgré tout. J'ai eu d'autres idées de one shots alors je les posterai sûrement dans les semaines à venir.

Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, en fait si vous allez sur mon profil, vous verrez que j'ai déjà eu cette idée pour un autre fandom il y a un peu près quatre ans maintenant, ça remonte donc. J'ai voulu en faire une nouvelle version pour Twilight, si bien que ce OS n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'original. Et... Oui, il s'agit aussi de mon premier vrai lemon. Merci d'être indulgent, c'est une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps et même avant je n'avais dû en écrire que un ou deux... Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

Le rating M n'est donc pas trop là pour faire joli, lemon et langage... familier dirons-nous pour cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Bonne lecture,

Lily.

Celui Qui Trouvait Un Canard

{Edward POV}

Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier le jour où j'ai rencontré Bella Swan pour la première fois. C'était dans les couloirs de l'Université de Washington, le premier jour. Je venais d'arriver sur le campus de Seattle, débarquan tout droit du New Hampshire. Vous vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi Seattle qui se trouve à l'autre bout du pays ? Sans compter que le New Hampshire abritait Dartmooth, l'une des universités de la prestigieuse Ivy League; Sur le coup j'aurais envie de vous répondre : pourquoi pas ? Et aussi que les frais d'inscription à Dartmooth coûtaient un bras.

En réalité, j'avais suivi ma famille à Washington, mon père Carlisle était chirurgien et s'était vu offrir un poste de chef de service dans un hôpital de Seattle. Son changement de poste était survenu au cours de l'été et j'avais emménagé avec mes parents, mon frère et ma soeur dans une maison un peu à l'extérieur de la ville avant d'entrer à l'université en histoire de l'art en Octobre de la même année.

C'était en ce premier jour dans l'enseignement supérieur que j'avais rencontré Bella. En fait, en y repensant, notre rencontre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché. Un amphithéâtre, un cours de critique artistique, une foule d'étudiants en première année un peu paummé, dont moi, formaient le contexte de cette rencontre. Une Bella maladroite, une pile de bouquin sous un bras et son sac sous l'autre, avec au milieu un gobelet de café tenant en équilibre presque comme par magie. Elle avait tenté de monter les escaliers de l'amphi, l'une des seule places libres étant celle à côté de la mienne en bout de rangée. Elle avait réussit à poser son sac mais les choses s'étaient avéré plus compliquées lorsqu'il s'était agi du café et des livres. J'avais vu venir le coup et j'étais donc intervenu, comme un chevalier servant aidant une demoiselle en détresse, comme le disait encore Bella aujourd'hui.

Elle avait donc manqué de faire tomber ses livres en voulant poser son café et je les avais rattrapés. Elle m'avait d'abord regardé fixement, mes yeux rencontrant son regard chocolat. Puis après être restée bloquée pendant quelques secondes elle s'était mise à rougir, bafouiller de plates excuses et s'auto-traîter d'idiote. J'avais trouvé ça touchant et quelque part, je la comprenais puisque j'avais moi-même manqué de m'étaler en montant les marches étroites de l'escalier de l'amphi... Même si ça, je ne lui avait avoué que bien plus tard. Question d'orgueil, je crois.

J'avais alors entammé la conversation et les choses s'étaient fait naturellement ensuite. Elle m'avait dit s'appeler Isabella et qu'elle tuerait toute personne qui oserait l'appeler ainsi. Ce qui, selon ses propres mots, n'incluait pas le corps enseignant car elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. J'avais ensuite appris qu'elle venait d'une petite bourgade perdue nomée Forks et qu'elle voulait devenir galleriste. Ca avait été le début de notre histoire, d'abord une amitié qui s'était vite mué en quelque chose de plus intime encore.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes de ce monde car c'était le jour où j'emménageais avec ma petite amie, la belle, la talentueuse et la sexy Isabella Marie Swan, qui m'emputerait sûrement d'un organe vital si elle savait que je l'appelais par son nom complet. Cela faisait près de deux ans que nous étions ensemble maintenant et enfin nous allions partager le même appartement. En réalité, c'était moi qui quittait mon petit studio minable pour venir m'installer avec elle dans le deux pièces qu'elle occupait près du campus de l'Université. Cette installation avait été le fruit de nombreuses discussions, d'abord une idée seulement évoquée au détour d'un hasard puis un sujet qui était devenu récurrant dans nos conversations avant de finalement devenir une réalité tangible. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que nous ne cessions de faire des aller-retours entre son appartement et le mien et l'idée d'avoir un chez nous avait fini de nous convaincre.

C'était donc ce déménagement qui expliquait ma présence dans cette chambre qui était désormais la nôtre. Bella était absente ayant un cour d'histoire de la photographie jusqu'à midi. N'ayant aucune obligation universitaire ce matin-là, j'avais décidé de faire un peu de rangement et ma petite amie m'avait laissé tout un côté de son armoire vide pour que je puisse y mettre mes affaires. Le rangement n'était d'ordinaire pas mon truc mais si je voulais me sentir chez moi, il allait bien falloir me débarrasser de ces cartons un jour ou l'autre et comme les examens étaient passé et que le travail me prenait moins de temps, c'était le moment où jamais.

J'étais présentement debout sur un tabouret plutôt bancale, les bras en lair pour tenter de ranger une pile de vêtements sur l'étagère du haut. C'était ceux que je ne portais quasiment jamais mais que je ne parvenais pas à jeter pour cause de trop grand sentimentalisme; alors ils allaient passer du haut de l'armoire de mon studio au haut de l'armoire de Bella et ne reverraient sûrement la lumière du jour que lors de mon prochain déménagement. J'espérais que celui-ci ne viendrait pas trop vite, sauf si Bella et moi quittions cet appartement pour un plus grand, ce qui n'était pas à l'ordre du jour car il nous restait encore plus d'un an à passer à l'université et que nos moyens financiers ne nous permettaient pas de prendre plus grand.

J'étais donc en équilibre précaire sur mon tabouret pour tenter de trouver une place à ma pile de vêtements datant de Matthusalem. J'écartai une boîte en carton, de la taille d'une boîte à chaussure, qui appartenait à Bella pour me libérer de l'espace. Mais la gravité étant ce qu'elle est, la boîte, trop près du bord de l'étagère, chuta et son contenu se répendit sur le sol.

Je sursautai à ce bruit soudain avant de laisser échapper un juron. Je pouvais entendre la voix de mon frère Emmett dans ma tête, me traîtant d'anti-doué et ajoutant que Bella et moi formions une bonne équipe de bras cassés. Il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait ça, autant que je pouvais aimer Bella, il était vrai qu'elle était maladroite. Quant à moi, c'était plus parce que je pensais toujours à autre chose et que j'étais le plus souvent un peu à l'Ouest. Un peu, hein.

Je descendis de mon perchoir de fortune afin de ramasser le contenu de la boîte. Je posai ma pile de vêtements à côté de moi sur le sol et entreprits de remettre les objets tombés à leur place initiale. Je dûs retenir ma curiosité pour ne pas regarder trop de quoi il s'agissait, si Bella avait mit cette boîte aussi haut dans l'armoire, ça devait être pour une bonne raison. Je vis surtout des enveloppes, des photos et des cartes postales sur lesquelles je ne m'attardais pas.

Cependant, un objet attira plus mon attention que tous les autres. Il était le dernier et celui qui, dans sa chute, était tombé le plus loin. Je m'en emparai, curieux, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Je tenais dans les mains un petit canard jaune, comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver au bord des baignoires. Seulement, celui-ci était lourd et en plastique dur, pas mou et en caoutchouc comme ceux qui couinaient et dont certaines personnes se servaient pour le bain. Je le regardai sous toutes les coutures, m'interrogeant sur sa présence au milieu de courrier et de photos. Pourquoi Bella aurait-elle voulu cacher un canard ? Je l'aurais bien vu sur le rebord de la baignoire, ça avait un petit côté adorable, comme la peluche de Dumbo qui se trouvait toujours sur l'étagère au-dessus de notre lit. Son petit côté enfantin était l'une des choses que j'aimais chez elle, de sa collection de tous les grands classiques de chez Disney, aux quelques peluches disséminées dans la chambre et quelques traditions qu'elle aimait gardé comme laisser un verre de lait et quelques cookies près du sapin le soir de Noël, au cas où le vieux barbu aurait un petit creux en route.

Sauf que ce canard là avait l'air bien étrange. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en babioles pour le bain mais ce truc m'intrigait vraiment.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, après une manipulation qui restait un mystère complet même pour moi, l'objet se mit à émettre de légère vibrations. Pris au dépourvu, je le lâchai et il retomba sur le sol de la chambre avant de se mettre à avancer tout seul, vibrat toujours. Alors là, c'était vraiment trop bizarre; Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin, un canard pour le bain qui vibre ? Ca me dépassait totalement. Peut-être un cadeau d'une des amies de Bella... Alice et Rose pouvaient avoir de drôles d'idées parfois.

Je décidai alors que le mieux serait sans doute de poser la question directement à Bella et je me promis de le faire au moment du déjeuner. Maintenant, je devais me remettre à mon rangement si je voulais que ma matinée soit productive. Je remontai sur le tabouret dans l'espoir, cette fois, que rien ne me tombe sur la tête.

xxx

"Non mais vous auriez vu la tête de cette pouffe, c'était beau à voir !" s'exclama Alice, après avoir bu une gorgée de son soda light.

"Tu te rends quand même compte que ta réaction était purement immature, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rosalie, face à elle, sans relever les yeux du cours de sciences de l'éducation qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Elle m'avait insulté, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire !" se récria ma soeur.

"Oh non mais je trouve que tu as bien fait." lui assura Rosalie. "C'est juste que j'aurais été plus... subtil." ajouta-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux de ses feuilles.

"J'avoue." soupira Alice. "Trafiquer son maquillage est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, même si je sais que ça fait ado attardée."

"Pense au coup de talon malencontreux la prochaine fois." lui conseilla Rose sur un ton de conspiratrice. "Ca fait mal, en plus."

Le regard d'Alice s'illumina et Rose et elle échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'échapper un sonore "high five!" en claquant leur main l'une contre l'autre. J'assistais à ce spectacle, complètement dépassé, avec Bella, Jasper et Emmett à mes côtés. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami et moi échangeâmes un regard appeuré alors qu'Alice et Rose continuaient à dire du mal de ce qu'elles nommaient "le clan des pétasses."

"Vous êtes flippantes quand même, vous savez ça ?" les interrogea Emmett en découpant une nouvelle part de pizza.

"Mais tu n'as rien à craindre mon chéri." lui assura Rosalie en lui faisant des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour. "Du moins, tant que tu ne fais rien pour me contrarier." ajouta-t-elle, retrouvant ce sourire sadique qu'elle avait déjà eu plus tôt.

Emmett déglutit avec difficulté avant de se reconcentrer sur sa pizza, qui avait soudain l'air de le captiver. Jazz et moi échangeâmes un regard complice mais ne dîmes rien, si Alice entendait un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle ne se priverait pas de rappeler à jazz que s'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le prive de toute activité sexuelle pendant plusieurs semaines, il vallait mieux qu'il se tienne à carreaux. Je connaissais Alice par coeur, c'était ma jumelle et bien plus que le fait d'avoir partagé le même utérus pendant neuf mois, nous avions toujours eu la faculté de nous comprendre sans mots et d'anticiper les pensées et les paroles de l'autre. Les gens trouvaient parfois ça flippant, moi je trouvais ça pratique... Sauf quand Alice se mêlait de ma vie privée, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver malheureusement.

"Hey, Bells, tu parles pas beaucoup." remarqua jasper en se tournant vers Bella à ma gauche.

Je regardai également ma petite amie pour me rendre compte qu'elle était toujours plongée dans son exposé sur l'architecture bizantine qu'elle devait faire pour l'un de nos TD l'après-midi même. Elle releva les yeux lorsque mon meilleur ami l'interpela avant de nous adresser un sourire contrit puisque toute la tablée la fixait.

"Désolée?" s'excusa-t-elle. "C'est juste cet exposé qui me stresse."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells, tu vas y arriver." lui assura Alice avec un sourire confiant. "Tu as bûché dessus tout le week-end et encore la semaine d'avant, tu es prête."

"Lili a raison, Mini Swan, tu vas tout déchiré!" lui affirma Emmett en se penchant par-dessus la table pour lui ébourriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

"Rah, Em', t'es lourd." grogna ma petite amie.

"Et bah, Eddy, tu as bien du courage de la suporter tous les jours." m'assura Emmett.

"D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe votre installation ?" nous interrogea Rose alors que Bella refermait ses notes pour manger un peu.

"Ca se passe bien." réponditelle en plongeant sa fourchette dans sa salade. "Edward vide ses cartons doucement mais sûrement et on va aller faire les magasins de meubles et de déco ce week-end pour apporter quelques changements."

'Magasins, tu as dit magasins ?" s'enthousiasma Alice.

"Oula l'accro du shopping sous amphet, calme-toi." la tempéra Bella, m'arrachant un sourire.

"Mais Bella..." commença Alice.

"Non Lili, c'est notre appartement, c'est nous qui allons faire la déco." appuyai-je ma petite amie.

"Mais je..."

"Non Alice."

"Mais juste..."

"Non, Alice !" m'exclamai-je en coeur avec Bella.

"Pff, vous êtes rien que des méchants." bouda ma jumelle avec un air qui lui donnait à peine cinq ans.

"Si tu veux, on te laissera organiser la pendaison de crémaillère." négocia Bella.

Je lui jetai un regard ahuri qu'elle remarqua avant d'hauser les épaules de dépit. laisser Alice organiser notre pendaison de crémaillère , C'était suicidaire... Pas que ma soeur n'était pas douée pour l'organisation de fêtes, au contraire elle était très bonne pour ça... Et carrément exubérante aussi. Laisser le soin à Alice d'organiser quelque chose et vous vous retrouviez vite avec une réception digne d'un mariage princier.

"Oh c'est vraaaaai ?" interrogea Alice d'une voix suraigüe.

"Oui mais pitié épargne nos tympans." affirma Emmett en faisant mine de couvrir ses oreilles.

"T'es bête !" lui lança Alice, mi amusée, mi blasée.

Nous échangeâmes tous un sourire complice avant que Bella et Rose commence à discuter des changements dont ma petite amie avait eu l'idée. Cela me rappela alors le canard insolite du matin même et je me promis de demander à Bella dès qu'elle aurait fini sa conversation avec Rosalie, pour ne pas les interrompre.

Ce moment arriva quelques minutes après seulement et je profitai d'une interruption dans la discussion des filles pour me lancer.

"Dis, je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui m'a intrigué ce matin." commençai-je en me tournant vers Bella.

"Ah oui quoi donc ?" m'interrogea-t-elle.

"D'abord, ne vas pas croire que je fouille dans tes affaires... mais j'étais en train de ranger mes vêtement dans l'armoire et il me fallait une place pour une pile d'habits , du genre de ce que tu ne portes jamais sauf quand tu n'as vraiment plus rien à te mettre ou que ta maison est assiégé par une armée de zombies et que tu n'as pas accès à la machine à laver pendant longtemps... bref." m'interrompis-je alors qu'elle me faisait les gros yeux. "En rangeant ces affaires dans le haut de l'armoire, j'ai fait tomber une boîte par inadvertance, tu sais, celle où tu ranges de vieilles lettres et des cartes postales... Je n'ai rien regardé, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, ce qui m'a intrigué là-dedans c'est le petit canard en plastique qui vibre... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parce que franchement je n'ai pas trouvé."

Tout au long de mon monologue, j'avais vu l'expression de Bella changer passant d'une certaine surprise, à la réflexion puis à la crainte et maintenant... à un rouge tulipe qui ne pouvait être signe que d'un profond embarras. Autour de la table, le silence était pesant et je me demandais quelle connerie j'avais encore pu sortir. Je me tournai vers mes amis, cherchant une explication pour voir qu'Alice, Rose et Emmett étaient à moitié morts de rire et que Jasper les regardait avec autant d'incompréhension que moi. Ca me rassurait, au moins je n'était pas le seul ignorant.

"Je... je..." balbutia Bella qui ne savait apparemment pas où se mettre. "Il faut que j'y aille." dit-elle subitement.

Elle se leva précipitemment, emportant son plateau et ses affaires avant de partir sans demander sonr este. Je restai à la regarder, trop hébété pour avoir l'idée de la suivre et de lui demander des explications. Je me retournai alors dans ma chaise, penaud, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce fut le rire tonnitruant d'Emmett qui me sortit de ma stupeur. Je relevai la tête vers lui, pour voir qu'Alice et lui ne semblaient pas s'en remettre. Rosalie elle, avait les yeux brillants mais tentait de dissimuler son hilarité et Jazz... ne captait toujours rien non plus.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ," demandai-je alors d'un ton grinçant.

"Eddy, mon pauvre Eddy, tu es irrécupérable." m'assura Emmett en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je grognai et vu que personne ne semblait vouloir me dire ce qu'il se passait, je décidai de partir à la recherche de Bella.

Alors que je ramassai mes affaires, Jazz demanda à Alice :

"C'est quoi cette histoire de canard qui vibre ?"

Je me retournai pour partir et n'eus le temps que d'entendre ma soeur répondre :

"Je t'expliquerai mon Jazzou, je t'expliquerai."

xxx

Je n'avais pas pu parler à Bella de tout le reste de la journée. Après le déjeuner, je ne l'avais pas trouvé et l'heure de notre Td d'histoire de l'architecture était arrivée. Là, Bella était trop concentrée sur son exposé et m'avait presque fuit lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu. Elle avait passé son exposé, qui comme l'avait prédit Alice s'était très bien passé et le TD s'était terminé. Bella n'avait plus de cours ensuite alors que j'avais un cours dans une option que nous n'avions pas en commun.

Il était à présent dix-huit heures et je rentrais à l'appartement pour retrouver ma petite amie. le salon était allumé, signe qu'elle était bien là et je me débarrassai de mon blouson et de mon sac de cours avant de la rejoindre. Tout au long de l'après-midi, j'avais tenté de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant de conclure que le mieux à faire était d'attendre de retrouver Bella à la maison pour lui demander.

Je trouvai ma petite amie dans le canapé, un livre à la main, la chaîne hi-fi diffusant la douce mélodie d'un morceau de Debussy. Elle dut m'entendre puisqu'elle releva les yeux et un sourire gêné apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Salut." dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle répondit à mon baiser malgré la gêne évidente de la situation et je pris ensuite place à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle ferma son livre et lorsque je la vit le poser sur la table basse, je remarquai le petit canard en plastique qui était source de tant de troubles entre nous. Elle perçut mon regard et nous restâmes à fixer l'objet étrange sans rien dire.

"Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse." s'excusa alors ma petite amie "Mais c'était... tellement gênant."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ça." ajoutai-je. "Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu es... partie comme ça. Qu'ai-je donc dit de si absurde ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit..." hésita-t-elle. "C'est... c'est du canard que vient le problème."

"Du canard ? Pourquoi du canard ?" demandai-je en reportant mon regard sur le dit canard.

"Et bien... En fait, c'est un cadeau qu'Alice et Rose m'ont fait quand tu es parti à Florence pendant deux mois l'an dernier, tu te rappelles ?"

Je me souvenais parfaitement du voyage auquel elle faisait référence, j'avais eu la chance de décrocher un stage qui m'avait conduit en Italie pendant un peu plus de deux mois. Mais je ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec le canard.

"Elles me l'ont offert pour, selon elles, m'occuper pendant les longues soirées de solitudes. Elles l'ont trouvé..." Bella s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvres inférieures. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent avoir des idées bizarres parfois..."

"Où l'ont-elles trouvé ?" l'interrogeai-je, avide de savoir maintenant que ce mystère était sur le point de m'être révélé.

"Dans... Dans un sex shop." lâcha Bella d'une traite.

Je restai interdit aux paroles de ma compagne alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient dans mon esprit. Canard, vibration, sex shop... Nom d'un chien !

"C'est un sex toy ?" demandai-je ahuri.

"Et bien... c'est à dire que... oui."

A nouveau je fixai le canard, toujours sur la table, qui e regardait avec ses petits yeux l'air de dire "et ouais mon gars, tu t'y attendais pas hein ?" Et bien ça non, pour ne pas m'y attendre, je ne m'y attendais pas. Un canard, en sex toy... Les gens ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer de nos jours. je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella avait été gênée ce midi quand je lui avais posé la question... devant tout le monde.

"Je comprends mieux." lâchai-je tout haut. "Bell' je suis... désolé. Si j'avais su crois-moi que j'aurais fermé ma grande bouche parce que là j'ai donné matière à Emmett pour se foutre de moi pour les dix prochaines années."

Bella laissa échapper un éclat de rire et je tournai mon visage vers elle, nos regards se rencontrant. la gêne semblait avoir un peu disparu de ses traits et je l'embrassai rapidement pour tenter d'en effacer les dernières traces. Tout ça pour un malheureux sex toy...

Une pensée traversa mon esprit à cet instant. Ce canard était un sex toy, d'accord mais... est-ce que cela signifiait que Bella s'en servait ? Non parce que...

"Attends, un truc me vient là..." dis-je en m'emparant du canard. "Si ce machin est un sex toy, je suppose que c'est... pour ton plaisir personnel ?"

"C'est effectivement à ça que sa sert." confirma Bella, à nouveau embarrassée.

"Mais... est-ce que tu t'en sers... encore ? Non parce que là j'avoue que mon ego en prendrait un sacré coup."

Elle rougit violemment à ma question avant de bredouiller une vague réponse.

"Mon Dieu non... Je peux t'assurer que je ne me sers plus de ce truc... C'est justement pour ça qu'il est caché au fond d'une boîte, pour que personne ne tombe dessus. Enfin en théorie."

Son visage avait retrouvé sa couleur normal, ce teint de porcelaine que j'aimais tant et une lueur de malice était même apparue dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle s'approcha de moi et pencha son visage vers le mien avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

"Je peux même t'assurer que je suis plus que comblée de ce côté là."

Sa voix s'était faite sensuelle et automatiquement, mon corps réagit à ce son délicieux. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'elle s'était attaqué au lobe de mon oreille avant de descendre dans mon cou pour en embrasser la peau. Un violent frisson parcourus mon corps et je glissai une main dans ses boucles brunes pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. J'avais les yeux mi-clos, savourant les douces tortures de ma belle. Ce fut alors que mon regard croisa celui du canard qui semblait me défier. il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, volatile mécanique de malheur !

Je pris les choses en main et détachai légèrement ma compagne de moi pour se faire rencontrer nos regard. Ses iris étaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, dévoilant un désir non-dissimulé, semblable à celui qui avait commencé à parcourir tout mon être. Je me penchai vers elle et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord doucement avant d'emprisonner sa lèvres inférieure entre les miennes. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et son corps s'arqua instinctivement vers l'avant, venant à la rencontre du mien.

Bella monta alors sur mes genoux et entoura mon cou de ses bras, approfondissant notre baiser. La passion l'avait gagné désormais et sa langue se fit odacieuse, réclamant sa comparse qu'elle connaissait bien. Elles se trouvèrent et entammèrent un ballet sensuel que ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait réellement dominer.

Pendant ce temps, nos mains n'étaient pas en reste. Alors que celles de Bella fourageaient dans mes cheveux, les miennes carressaient langoureusement son dos à travers le cache-coeur qu'elle portait. L'une d'elle passa sous le vêtement et entra en contact avec sa peau douce. je la sentis frissonner entre mes bras et ce fut cet instant que choisir mes lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou après avoir tracer le contour de sa mâchoire. Mon amante bascula sa tête sur le côté pour me donner un meilleur accès à la peau fine et douce de sa gorge que je m'empressai d'embrasser et de mordiller, provoquant chez elle une série de soupir.

Le désir était partout dans mon corps, me traversant en onde brûlante. Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean et le corps de Bella ondulant inconsciemment contre le mien n'arrangeait pas mon état.

Je délaissai son cou pour lui retirer son t-shirt, dévoilant un soutien-gorge de dentelle pourpre, contrastant avec le teint diaphane de sa peau. Elle profita de mon état un instant contemplatif pour me retirer mon pull col V, qui rejoignit lui aussi le sol. Nos bustes presque totalement dénudés se rencontrèrent, nos épidermes brûlants s'effleurant.

Nos baisers et nos caresses reprirent, plus entreprenantes alors que le temps passait. Je finis par allonger Bella sur le canapé et l'admirai un instant, ainsi offerte sous moi. Ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un marron lumineux étaient presque noirs en cet instant et ses boucles brunes légèrement en bataille et ses joues rosies par le plaisir lui donnait un air un peu sauvage tout à fait adorable.

N'y tenant plus, je plongeai à nouveau sur ses lèvres tandis que mes mains passaient derrière son dos pour dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Je lui retirai ensuite la pièce de lingerie et partai instinctivement à l'assau de sa poitrine révélée. Mes lèvres tracèrent le contour de ses courbes généreuses, titillant les points que je savais sensibles. Je la connaissais par coeur et adorai à chaque fois voir les réactions de son corps sous mes assauts.

Les mains de Bella étaient de retour dans mes cheveux et elle murmurait mon prénom dans une douce lithanie. Mon désir aussi grandissait entre nous mais je voulais prendre mon temps, lui montrer une nouvelle fois à quel point je l'aimais.

Délaissant sa poitrine, je retrouvai ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, mes muscles roulant sous ses doigts. Elle entreprit ensuite de défaire le bouton de mon jean et je l'aidait, retirant mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Son jean ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir lui aussi, la laissant seulement vêtue d'un tanga de dentelle.

nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre dans une danse hypnotique. Je caressais chaque parcelle de sa peau veloutée comme si elle était le plus beau des trésor... et elle l'était, pour moi.

Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes à nouveau, descendant le long de son corps exquis, traçant une ligne de la naissance de sa gorge à son nombril que je titillai un moment avant d'arriver à la dernière barrière qui me séparait encore de sa féminité. Je la sentis frémir d'anticipation alors que je faisais lentement descendre le bout de tissu le long de ses longues et fines jambes. Je l'observai une seconde, ainsi nue et la trouvai une nouvelle fois magnifique.

Je repartis à l'exploration de son corps, déposant une série de baisers sur la peau fine de ses cuisses avant d'arriver à son intimité que je finis par embrasser. Tout son corps se tendit et je souris contre elle, satisfait de l'effet que je lui faisais, avant de'embrasser une nouvelle fois ce qui faisait d'elle une femme.

Pendant de longs instants, je m'amusais avec elle et ce que je savais être le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Je jouais de mes lèvres, mes doigt et ma langue pour son plus grand plaisir et le mien lorsque je l'enteendais échapper mon nom dans une série de plaintes à mi-voix. Je l'amenai de plus en plus au bord du précipice avant que son plaisir ne la submerge dans une vague plus intense que les autres.

je délaissai sa féminité pour capturer une nouvell fois ses lèvres. Nous échangeâmes un long regard, le sien était brillant du plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt seulement. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi belle que dans ces moments-là, abandonnée, s'en remettant à moi dans une confiance totale.

Mon envie et mon désir se rappelèrent soudainement à moi lorsque les hanches de Bella se levèrent vers mon bassin, faisant se rencontrer nos deux intimités. Elle ondula ainsi sous moi, provoquant une série de décharges électriques partant de ma virilité et se propageant dans tout mon corps. Elle voulait me rendre fou, c'était évident. Le regard que nous échangeâmes dans la seconde qui suivit marqua la fin de ce premier round. Nous ne jouions plus maintenant, le moment de nous unir était venu, ce moment où nos êtres s'imbriquaient dans un puzzle sans défaut.

Doucement, j'entrai en elle, la sentant tout autour de moi dans sa chaleur et sa sensualité. Quand je fus totalement en elle, nous restâmes un instant figés dans cette position, savourant la sensation de ne former plus qu'un. Puis, nos corps se mouvèrent d'eux même, comme s'ils avaient eu leur volonté propre. Plus rien n'existait alors si ce n'était son corps sous le mien, ses mains dans mon dos, mes cheveux, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes entre deux soupirs. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus je perdais pied avec la réalité, me laissant submerger par les sensations que notre étreinte provoquaient en moi.

"Je t'aime..." murmura Bella à mon oreille alors que j'accélérais mes va-et-viens dans une vitesse entêtante.

"Je t'aime." répondis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Une minute plus tard, le plaisir la submergea et elle se contracta autour de moi, plantant ses ongles dans mes épaules. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour atteindre le paroxysme de mon propre plaisir et je me laissai dépasser par cette sensation délicieuse, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Bella.

Une fois la vague retombée, Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes toujours enlacés mais à bout de souffle, tentant de reprendre nos esprits. Ma petite amie me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je répondi à son baiser et me redressai pour me séparer d'elle. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié que nous étions sur le canapé et je me retrouvai par terre, entraînant Bella dans ma chute. Elle tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose et j'entendis alors un "aïe" me rendant compte que quelque chose lui était tombé sur la tête.

"Ca va ma puce ?" demandai-je, inquiet.

"Oui ça va, c'est juste..." marmonna-t-elle.

Elle chercha ce qui avait bien pu lui tomber dessus et s'empara alors de l'objet coupable et je ris en voyant le fautif.

"Foutu canard !" grogna Bella.

"Ne le maudis pas trop quand même, c'est grâce à lui que l'on vient de passer des minutes torrides." dis-je avec un faux air lubrique.

"Toi Cullen, ne la ramène pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je préfère ce canard à toi." me menaça Bella en brandissant l'objet sous mon nez.

Je ravalai mon sourire sous l'oeil satisfait de ma petite amie... Parfois, elle me faisait vraiment penser à Alice, c'était flippant.

Nous finîmes par quitter le sol, qui n'était pas très confortable et nous rhabillâmes sommairement avant que Bella ne propose de commander chinois.

La soirée passa ainsi, calmemeent, comme dans une bulle et marqua la fin de cette journée qui resterait dans les anales comme celle qui avait changé à jamais ma vision des canards.

Fin.


End file.
